He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: Hansel is injured and exhausted and Gretel provides comfort. Not sure if I'll take this further or not depends on the reaction to it. No incest, but that could change


Gretel returned to their room in the local tavern to discover that Hansel hadn't managed to get any further in getting into bed than to take his vest, shirt and boots off. He was sitting on the side of the bed, his head hanging low between his shoulders and Gretel would not have been surprised if he was asleep sitting up.

An indulgent smile crossed her pretty face as she put the basin of hot soapy water and towels down on the small table and crossed to her brother. Even in the dimness of the room, lit only by a couple of short stubby candles, the blood and bruising was obvious across his back and shoulders. His left upper arm had received the brunt of it, the skin already a dark purple painful bruise.

"Hansel?" she said quietly so as not to startle him if he was asleep. Slowly, as if it was too much effort, he looked up at her, exhausted, pain filled blue eyes met hers.

"You should get into bed." Gretel murmured quietly running her fingers through his hair, the thick brown strands gliding over her fingers, still sticky with sweat and blood. Luckily, the blood mostly belonged to the witches. Tiredly Hansel nodded, not moving from her touch. A faint red taint covered Gretel's fingers when she pulled them from Hansel's hair. Frowning at the stain, she dipped the cloth in the warm soapy water and ran it over his head. The water quickly turning pink as she wrung out the cloth and carefully washed the sweat and blood out of his hair. Hansel kept it short so it didn't take too long before the cloth came away clean.

Gretel reached over and picked up the dry towel and roughly dried off Hansel's wet hair to prevent him catching a cold. She couldn't prevent her chuckle at the state of his unruly hair when she removed the towel. Grinning she tried to smooth it down at his indulgent eye roll at her laughter. His hair had always been far more unruly than hers and she'd loved to tease him about it. There hadn't been enough teasing lately, too much witch killing.

Gretel ran her hands through Hansel's now clean hair and smiled at the low rumble of pleasure that emanated from his chest. Reaching over she rinsed out the cloth again and slowly ran it over the back of Hansel's neck. A swathe of pale skin revealed beneath the grime. Remembering all the times Hansel made sure than she got the first bath, the hottest water, the best meal Gretel felt slightly guilty. Even now as adults he still lived up to his promise to their father to look after his little sister.

A swell of love burst up through her chest and Gretel dropped a light kiss onto Hansel's forehead "Let's get you clean?" she said quietly and run the wet cloth over his neck and shoulders. The grime giving way to her determination. The scars and bruises the testament of a lifetime hunting witches as were the strong solid muscles of his back and shoulders that shifted under her hands. The hitch in his breathing when she pressed a little too hard on his shoulder blade which was turning a delightful shade of yellow.

"Owe." He muttered tiredly and dropped his head to rest it against Gretel's chest at her gentle urging. Lazily he looped his arms around her hips, closed his eyes and gave himself up to her touch. The feeling of the warm cloth across his back and shoulders was bliss, even if it was slightly painful at times when Gretel found a tender spot but it was worth it. A drizzle of water made its way down his back to the waist band of his drawers before Gretel caught it with the cloth before sweeping it sidewards along his ribs. Hansel couldn't prevent his gasp and automatic shifting away from it. Her slightly evil chuckle signified she knew exactly what caused his reaction.

Thankfully she simply pulled one of his arms from around her hips and swept the cloth down it. Gretel had always been aware of her brother's strength and even though she'd stitched him up on many occasions she'd never had the opportunity to simply touch him.

"Wake me when you're done." Hansel muttered dragging Gretel out of her day dream. It always amused her of how nervous and shy Hansel was around other women but he had no reason to be Gretel couldn't help thinking. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, warm, if scarred and battered, skin covering strong supple muscles. Wide shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist and even if Gretel did say so herself, a damn fine arse.

"Come on, lay down." She instructed and gently pushed Hansel backwards until he gracelessly flopped backwards, arms spread wide taking up the whole bed. Shaking her head at his antics she swiped the cloth across his abdomen, watching his stomach muscles twitch under her touch. She couldn't prevent herself running a tender finger over the scar low on his abdomen, remembering the gut wrenching fear that she'd lost him.

"I'm fine Gretel," he said tugging her hand away from the scar and kissing her knuckles. "Don't think about it." Nodding at his words, she wrung out the cloth and left it to dry. Pulling the blankets up over Hansel and dropping a light kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep, you need it," she ordered bossily, blowing out the candles before he could protest. Mumbling something that sounded like thank you, Hansel dropped easily into sleep, rolling onto his side and burrowing down into the pillow. Gretel smiled; even in sleep Hansel made sure there was enough room for them both in the bed.


End file.
